


Pride

by jackstanifold



Series: Of Family and Fear au [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Ghosts, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackstanifold/pseuds/jackstanifold
Summary: Schlatt didn't remember much.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), ya nasties - Relationship
Series: Of Family and Fear au [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052519
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short, but i wanted to work on dialogue.

The man was tired. He wasn't sure why, but he was so goddamn tired, his bones aching with an exhaustion he wasn't sure he understood.

He was sitting on a pier, overlooking a beautiful lake, the water rippling a bit as fish swam in its depths. The sky was a crisp blue, and the branches of the trees on the shore were stirred by a light breeze that smelled of spring and fresh bread. A boy sat beside him, feet dangling inches from the water.

It was nice.

He rolled the sleeves on his sweater up, closing his eyes briefly, just taking it all in. Then he spoke, quietly, so as not to disturb the piece.

"Hey."

The boy didn't look at him, staring at the lake with so much intensity that he almost wondered if he was going to jump off. 

"Hey Schlatt."

There was something so familiar about the way he said the name, making the effort of pronouncing the first sound right, and the man grinned.

"Yeah. Schlatt. That's me." He laughed a bit, shaking his head. "Schlatt… J. Schlatt."

The kid scowled. "You don't remember?"

Schlatt shrugged. "I do now. That's what matters."

The boy sighed, finally turning to look at him, eyes searching. "What do you remember?"

"...I remember villagers. They weren't human, not quite, but they let me live with them.

"I remember a boy… curly hair, long legs, ugly sweaters. He had a nice laugh. I think his name was… Will?

"I remember his dad, gold hair, funny accent. Phil, I think. His brothers too. One of them, Tommy… he didn't like me. The other one, the oldest, what was his name… Techno? He thought I talked too much." The man laughed, shaking his head a bit. "He was probably right.

"I left them, eventually. I went to a town. There was a man there, Connor. He was a bit dumb, but a good guy.

"And then I went to the big city, the SMP. I remember Will smiling at me, and then…"

He frowned a bit, his eyes following a leaf as it twirled through the air.

"I… I remember three people. One of them, Alex, was funny. He made me dinner, one night. God, it was awful, but I ate all of it. 

"Then… Fundy? I think that was his name. He was smarter than the rest of us by miles. I liked him, he was clever. 

"And then…" He finally looked at the boy beside him, at the tired eyes, and the burn scars, and the wrinkled suit, and he frowned. "Tubbo?"

Tubbo chuckled quietly, dryly, his eye still fixed on the water. "Yeah."

Schlatt frowned. "What happened to you?"

Tubbo scoffed. "What didn't."

"I'm sorry." The teen glanced at him in curiosity, and he raised his hand to gesture at Tubbo's face. "I don't know what happened, but I'm sorry it did."

Tubbo hummed at that, and they sat in silence for a while, before Schlatt spoke up again.

"What happened to me?"

A pause, then, "You died."

It wasn't a huge epiphany, he didn't have a moment of shock, he just let that information sink in for a moment.

"I don't remember that."

"You probably only remember the happy moments."

"... I don't remember a whole lot."

"You weren't a happy man."

"... I remember you. I remember all sorts of things about you."

Tubbo glanced at him, surprise obvious on his face, but didn't reply, so Schlatt continued.

"You liked bees. You liked your best friend, Tommy. You liked that one song, chirp. You liked that scary big engineer. You liked it when I told you did good. You liked fireworks." He smiled a bit, but the boy didn't.

"Do you… do you remember how you felt about me?"

Schlatt blinked a bit, before staring at the lake again, frowning as he tried to remember.

"I… I was proud of you. You were so young, but so strong. You…" He paused there, regrouping his thoughts. "Yeah, I was proud of you. Then… then I was sad, I think. I was sad that you were so easy to push around. And then I was mad. I was so so mad, but I don't remember why…"

Tubbo sighed, pulling his legs up, resting his chin on his knees.

"And the others?"

"I liked Will the most, out of everyone. I don't remember much about him though. I barely remember anything, in fact.

"I loved Alex, so much, but I think I made him angry? He yelled at me, a lot. I felt bad, but I… I yelled back. I think I hit him. I don't know.

"Fundy… I didn't trust him? I don't know why, but I didn't trust him. Or his husband, that… green thing. They were suspicious. 

"Tommy, I think I liked. He was funny, and angry, but I don't remember much. 

"I don't remember much in general, honestly. I just remember that I was proud of you, and I loved Alex, and I thought the world of Will."

Tubbo was silent, but finally, he turned to face Schlatt all the way.

"Will you come back?"

Schlatt shook his head. "No… No, I don't think so. I'm tired, Tubbo."

The boy laughed again, even more bitter, even more sad. "Me too Schlatt. Me too."

They sat there for a while longer, just watching the lake. And then Schlatt was gone, and Tubbo was alone.

He sighed, standing to leave.

He had a meeting with Dream, and he didn't want to keep them waiting.


End file.
